


untitled

by kpop-till-you-drop (gypsophilasscribbles)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Friendship, Other, bros for life, kinda hunhan if you squint, warning - Lu Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsophilasscribbles/pseuds/kpop-till-you-drop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok and Luhan at the beginning of the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I found this floating around in my documents. I wrote it back when Luhan had first left to try and help heal my broken heart *cries*

Minseok finds him sitting on the steps of the fire escape. It’s a rare blind spot for the security cameras that no one seems to have noticed, or cared enough about to rectify. 

Occasionally you’d find a few of the older trainees out here smoking. More often than not it’d be one of the newer recruits, tearfully phoning home. 

Today it was a bedraggled looking 23-year-old, staring listlessly at the rain sliding down the corrugated metal of the stairway. 

Minseok shrugged off his jacket and draped it around the other’s shoulders. Luhan looks at him reproachfully but Minseok doesn’t say anything. 

Eventually, Minseok does speak. “You should tell Sehun before the press finds out.” 

Luhan hums in response. 

“he’ll be upset but, I think he’ll be alright. He’s a strong kid.” 

Luhan makes a choked noise, rubbing his hands against his face. “God, he’ll be devastated.” His voice is muffled slightly and Minseok strains to hear. 

“He’s sensitive – I - I don’t want to do this to him, to any of you but – but I…”

“You can’t stay.” Minseok finishes for him softly. 

He couldn’t lie and say that he saw this coming; couldn’t pretend there wasn’t a part of him that hoped Luhan would laugh and tell him he’d heard wrong. He couldn’t hide the hurt. 

“it should come from you.” He said resolutely. “I – I won’t say anything but, they should hear it from you, Luhan.” 

Luhan nodded, taking a moment to compose himself with a shaky breath. 

“Minseok, I’m sorr–”

“Don’t.” Minseok stops him abruptly. “If you’re going through with this, promise me one thing,” 

Luhan nods, giving Minseok his full attention. 

“Don’t apologise, don’t regret this decision. Promise me.” Minseok says, his voice wavering as he struggles to maintain his composure at the loss of his best friend. 

He feels Luhan’s cold little finger linking with his own. He chokes out a sound halfway between a sob and a laugh at the other’s childish action. 

“I promise.” Luhan says solemnly. 

Minseok believes him. 

“We’ve been on one hell of an adventure together,” Luhan continues, not even trying to mask the wobble in his voice. “I’m sorry I can’t come with you any further, but I promise you,” His grip on Minseok’s hand is nearly painful. “That I will not regret a single moment of it.” 

Minseok lunges forward, tugging Luhan into a hug. 

“Be amazing, okay?” he whispers. 

Luhan laughs brokenly. “I will. Look after Sehun for me.” 

There they sat, not know what will happen next. Just like when they were brand new trainees, seeking hope from each other, and pressing forward into the unknown, searching for a better future. 


End file.
